


Gotta leave before you get left.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [41]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, POV Bellamy Blake, Pregnancy, Protective Bellamy Blake, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: “Reader is Lexa’s second. They were on their way back to Polis but get attacked by Bellamy and the guards. Some managed to escape but they take the reader back to Arkadia and keep her for information. She tried to escape but meets Bellamy again and they have a rough one-night stand before Lincoln and Octavia help her escape. The reader turns out to be pregnant and tries to leave Bellamy out of it but he finds out from Lexa and can’t help but feel betrayed and sad she didn’t tell him but they see each other again and he confronts her about the baby and tells her he wants to have a family with her and they both live happily ever after lol.”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Grounder Reader, Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gotta leave before you get left.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I twisted it a bit to make it flow easier, hope that’s okay. Also, to fit this concept better, I decided to set it around S3 but give the show a twist because we don’t need Pike being an asshole more than necessary, so there’s that. 🌸
> 
> ****
> 
> **Also, I'm thinking of posting every day this week, we'll see how that goes.**  
> 

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had managed to convince Pike to get me to speak with Y/N in private. I didn't like her being here, she shouldn't be here, she was one of the only Grounders I trusted, liked even. I had tried to help her escape but Pike caught me and I had to pretend that I was running after her to capture her. And now, here she was, standing in the room in front of me, marks on her neck and arms of the baton, a cut on her cheek and another on her brow; I had been too late to save her from torture. I tried to explain to her what the meaning of all this was; I had only agreed to help Pike because I thought this would save lives, not put more in danger. I never thought he'd incarcerate them for this long nor that he'd order to beat them up when he didn't get the answers he wanted.

\- "Yeah." -she scoffed, giving me her back- "Aren't you the funniest Skaikru in this ship. If you wanted to know something, you could have come to Polis and asked us about it, but no, why would Skaikru behave like civilized humans? Let's ambush the Commander and then kidnap a couple of her people, that seems like a much better idea, yes."

\- "It wasn't my idea, Y/N, I never wanted this."

\- "But you happily took part in it, didn't you?"

\- "I wanted to make sure they didn't hurt any of you."

\- "Really?" -she turned around to face me again- "Was the beating me up still part of your plan, then? You made sure your people didn't hurt mine really well, congratulations, you're a hero."

\- "I'm sorry."

\- "Your words mean absolutely nothing to me."

\- "I'm trying to help you."

\- "Then let me go." -her eyes dig into mine like daggers- "I want to go back to my people, Bellamy, I don't belong here."

\- "You know I can't." -I took a step closer to her- "They'd know it was me, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you."

\- "Then I hope you're ready for war; not only did you make a move against the Commander but you also took several of her closest people prisoners and tortured them and one of those people is me, her second." -she crossed her arms over her chest- "Maybe I'll never make it out of your stupid ship because one of your men will beat me up or choke me for too long, but your people will all die in here too. We'll hunt them one by one until there's none of your kind left."

\- "They'd... do that?"

\- "You attacked the Commander, what the hell did you think would happen?" -she shook her head, resting against the table behind her- "You think they'd just let this go? Let you behave like animals that don't know how an alliance works? People who don't know how to work in a community?" -she rubbed her temples- "You people are stupid."

\- "What can I do to fix this?" -I stood in front of her- "I can't let you go yet but I promise I'll do whatever you want me to do to keep my people safe."

\- "Who gave the order and why did people follow them?"

\- "We have a new Chancellor, he did."

\- "Hand him over and those who helped him."

\- "That includes me."

\- "You said you were trying to help us."

\- "But I'm keeping you hostage."

\- "Help me and I'll help you."

\- "Alright." -I nodded, offering her my hand- "I promise I'll keep you safe."

\- "I don't need you to keep me safe. I'm a big girl."

\- "I'm not going to let them touch you again."

\- "I'd like to see that." -she rolled her eyes, before shaking my hand- "Your Chancellor wants to interrogate me again after this, you know what that means."

I didn't want to admit it but seeing her beaten up and knowing this was my fault hurt me deeper than anything had before. I wasn't sure when I had started to get so attached to her, maybe it had been our peaceful conversations walking around the streets of Polis, maybe it was her witty attitude or the fact that she knew very well she could take me down if she wanted to, maybe it was all that she had taught me about her people and everything she had shown me. I couldn't let her get hurt any longer.

\- "Do you trust me?"

\- "I used to." -she furrowed her eyebrows- "What are you planning."

\- "I'm going to keep you safe."

**\---------------------**

**YOUR POV**

He had actually kept his word. I wasn't sure what had taken over me to allow him to knock me out but, once I woke up, I was in medical, barely hearing the conversation that was going on around me, only seeing him standing beside me as the man I had seen in the forest pointed at me, he looked so angry, but I was too tired to focus, going back into a deep sleep. The next time I woke up, I didn't recognize where I was, trying to move my hands to my eyes but unable to, panicking as I realized I had been handcuffed, looking around to find the man from before standing next to me, arms crossed over his chest.

\- "Fight all you want, you're not getting out of those."

\- "Slip daun, wunksripa!" [Die, monster] -I tried to hit him with my legs but they had been tied too, seeing Bellamy standing behind him, shaking his head at me- "Natrona!"[traitor] 

\- "You sure you'll be alright?"

\- "Yes, sir." -he nodded, accompanying him to the door as I keep fighting against my restraints- "We can't leave her with the rest or she'll mercy them before killing herself."

\- "We can't have that." -the man agreed, looking at me a final time- "This will be over soon."

Bellamy nodded and closed the door after he left, standing next to it a couple of seconds before facing me, walking up to me and moving his hands to me; I tried to bit him but failed.

\- "Hey, relax, Y/N." -he moved back as I moved as far from him as the restraints allowed me.

\- "Who's side are you on!"

\- "Yours." -he sat on the bed beside me- "I'm going to take those off, okay? Don't try to run away."

\- "How's this supposed to help."

\- "First I had to make sure they wouldn't touch you."

\- "No offense, but this..." -I moved my hands and legs, making the cuffs make noise- "...doesn't look promising to me."

\- "I'd never hurt you." -he took a key out of his pocket- "This is the first step to fix this mess."

I allowed him to take the cuffs off, rubbing my wrists and ankles as they were freed, wondering how the hell was this changing anything for me, for us. I didn't want him to get hurt but I couldn't help him if he was on the wrong side of this war.

\- "Okay, now what?" -I faced him as he left the key and the handcuffs on the table next to us- "You'll have to tie me up again if anyone comes in."

\- "Yeah, but I've made sure visits to this room are counted." -he looked at me- "The door will be locked all the time to make sure no one hurts you if I'm out and to make sure we have time to, well... to tie you up again if anyone does come."

\- "What did you do? Why am I staying here? What is this place?"

\- "You're staying in my room for the rest of your stay here. I knocked you out and then injected you with a toxin that made your immune system seem weak, that's bought us time. Pike doesn't want to kill you before you tell him what he wants."

\- "So now he thinks I'm weak and you're on babysitting duty?" -I couldn't help but laugh, trying to keep quiet- "I can't." -I shook my head- "I hope the room is soundproof or they are going to catch up really easy."

\- "Then don't laugh." -his voice was hard but the smile remained on his lips; I wished I could dislike him but my heart didn't know any better- "All rooms are soundproof in the ship. That's why it took me so long to find you the first time."

\- "Good to know." -I crossed my arms over my chest- "So, what now? Like, am I supposed to just stay here without moving?"

\- "You can move around the room." -I rolled my eyes- "I know it's not much but it's the best I could do."

\- "Fine. Now can you tell me how you're going to hand in your leader?"

\- "I don't know."

The next couple of days were interesting, to say the least: I couldn't go out but Bellamy had made sure I had stuff to do, bringing me books and paints, grabbing extra food for me or sharing his rations when he couldn't; he had even found clothes I could change into so that I wouldn't wear the ones covered in blood all the time. I wasn't sure why he was being so nice to me, sure, I had once thought we could become good friends, hoped it'd be something more with time, but after how I ended up in his camp, I didn't expect for any of those things to actually happen. For some reason, his room had two beds which I had deeply appreciated for I wouldn't have been able to have him shirtless so close to me and not give in. 

I had been sat on the table for who knows how long, looking outside the tiny window that allowed me to see what his people did around camp. Most seemed like they had no idea what was really happening behind closed doors, most of them working people. I saw kids too, playing around the field and laughing. I realized I couldn't let my people devastate this land, we only had to destroy their guard. I heard footsteps that stopped right in front of the door. It wasn't Bellamy, his walk was heavier than that so I held my breath, even if I knew I was locked in and only Bellamy had a key to get inside. Something slipped down the door, then three knocks on it and then silence. I got down from the bed slowly, taking the paper and reading what it said; it was in Trig which did confuse me for a second until I read who signed it: Octavia and Lincoln. I was going to get out of here, finally. I knocked three times on the door, to let her know I understood, just like the note asked from me, the footsteps leaving through the corridor and then silence again.

I had to destroy the note, reading it one last time as I looked around Bellamy's room to find the lighter I had seen just once. Once I found it, I burnt the paper in the bathroom, picking up the ashes and watching them disappear through the drain. The note said they'd come looking for me in the morning after Bellamy left for his shift. I couldn't wait. I also couldn't tell Bellamy. I knew we had a deal but the prospect of managing to get out of this horrible ship was too tempting. I moved back to the table, watching the outside of their camp with new eyes, making sure to memorize every bit of it for later use.

**\------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

It was dark when I made it back to my room, having had a long shift and a meeting with Pike after that; he wanted to know if Y/N had recovered enough for him to interrogate her again. I wasn't sure for how much longer I'd be able to sell the lie but I kept trying nonetheless. Once I got to my room, I knocked four times so that she'd know it was me coming in alone. I closed the door as soon as I opened it, locking it behind me and looking around the room, finding Y/N sat on my table looking outside. I felt bad for having her imprisoned here when I knew all she wanted was to leave but I was doing it to keep her safe.

\- "Hey." -I walked to stand next to her, leaving the box with food on the table- "You hungry?"

\- "Actually, yes." -she smiled, looking back at me- "Rough day?"

\- "Yeah." -I let out a quiet snort- "I can't wait till all this is over."

\- "Me too."

She turned back to look through the window as I took off my jacket, wondering why she hadn't argued this time around like she always did. Maybe she was tired of getting nowhere with it, choosing to just let it go instead of reminding me for the hundredth time that she'd finish this faster if she were outside our camp.

\- "Get started if you want, I need a shower."

She didn't answer me, she didn't move. Sometimes I hoped she'd follow me inside; I was ashamed to admit I'd have liked her to have been sleeping with me since I locked her in my room. But she just wasn't attracted to me, at all; I was sure I could leave the door open and she wouldn't even flinch. I sighed, getting in the shower and washing the day away; I couldn't wait to get in bed and sleep this through. I got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my hips and moving to the mirror when I felt a hand lightly moving up my back. For a second, I thought I was imagining it but then I saw Y/N's reflection on the mirror, biting her lower lip as her hands moved up my shoulders and down my chest. I turned around, stuck in my place for a second as I looked at her, her hands moving down my abdomen before she kissed my chest, her mouth moving up my body as I closed my eyes.

\- "Push me away or kiss me." -she whispered against my neck- "Choose."

I should've pushed her away, I should've fought back the need of touching her, of giving in into the attraction I felt for her, going back to admiring her from afar and just being with her in my dreams. But I didn't. I moved my hands to her neck and forced my mouth on hers, kissing her hard as she held onto my arms, practically devouring her mouth, realizing there was no way I'd manage to stop myself now, having already tasted her, having already realized how good it felt to have her in my arms as I wrapped them around her frame, forcing her flush against me.

\- "This is exactly what I wanted." -she smiled as she moved her head back to look at me.

\- "You done so soon?" -I teased her, moving my hands under her shirt, feeling her muscles tensing under my touch as she licked her lips.

\- "Oh, no, Skaikru, I'm here to go all the way through." -she moved her arms up- "But what about you?"

I didn't bother fighting the smirk on my lips, pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it with mine on the floor, her eyes prompting me to undress her completely and who was I to deny her from that? I pulled down on her pants as she kissed my shoulder, allowing my hands to run over her thighs before she stepped out of them having her almost as exposed as I was now. I grabbed her ass, forcing her to me, drinking in the pleased cry that left her lips so I spanked her, her fingers pulling on my hair as I smiled against her lips.

\- "Someone likes it a bit hard, huh?" -I grabbed hard both her ass cheeks with my hands- "Good to know."

\- "Yeah." -she whined against my neck, soon feeling her nails trailing down my back, her teeth on my skin gaining a low grunt from me- "Someone does too."

\- "Lucky us."

I grabbed her thighs, urging her to jump and wrap them around my hips, forcing her back against the wall behind us, attacking her neck as she whined. She sounded so good, and we were just getting started. Not even my dirtiest dreams were this good. The grip her legs had around my body loosened, having her now standing on the floor in front of me and, before her hands got to my towel, I moved my mouth down her body, bitting her boob over her bra and then going down, licking her skin as I got just above her underwear, moving my hands over her thighs from the outside-in, feeling her shaking.

\- "Ready?"

\- "Are you?"

I moved one of my hands up her inner thigh, over her underwear, rubbing my fingers over her entrance, feeling her getting wet, smiling as I kissed her shoulder. She moved her hands down my back, I knew she'd leave marks but that would only be a reminder of how good I made her feel, her fingers moving in between my skin and the towel quickly landed on the floor as she pulled on it. I stroked her clit over her underwear, a whine leaving her lips, her hands moving up to my neck to stay steady, so I chuckled darkly against her neck, moving my hand up her abdomen and then down, inside her underwear this time, finally feeling her against my palm.

\- "You really want me, don't you."

\- "I hope you want me just as much." -she sighed in pleasure as I played with her clit, moving my other hand to play with her boob- "Yes."

\- "I do." -I licked her lips- "I've wanted you for a while."

\- "Then, take me."

I practically ripped the rest of her clothes off of her, catching her hands in mine, forcing them over her head against the wall, taking pride in every little sound that came out of her lips as I touched her, as I kissed and licked every part of her body I could reach. She bit my neck, my grip on her hands loosening enough for her to get rid of me, forcing me against the wall now, my hands landing on her hips, grasping hard onto her skin, moving one of my hands to spank her ass before running my nails down her thigh, pulling her leg up around my waist, forcing her closer, my dick rubbing against her entrance as she moved her hand to my throat.

\- "Oh, no sweetheart." -I easily got rid of her, forcing her against the wall again, wrapping my hand around her neck- "This is what I do."

Her eyes fluttered close as I took my dick in my free hand and brushed my tip up her folds, finding her entrance and pushing myself inside her, her back arching as she moaned, her hands on my ass to force me closer to her.

\- "Fuck, yes. You're so big."

I held her down grabbing hard onto her hip, knowing I'd leave marks but caring very little as I thrust in and out of her, wanting to fuck her faster but also slower to make the moment last. Her nails run up and down my sides, one of her hands pulling back on my hair, so I let go of her neck to take her hand, a lack of force keeping her against the wall that she took as a chance to force me away from her, jumping on me and making me take a couple of steps back with her impetus, stepping out into the bedroom with her in my arms. I put her on the floor, intending on throwing her on the bed on her stomach but she was quicker, pushing me on the bed, jumping over me and kissing me hard, biting my lower lip as I spanked her ass, enjoying every single noise she made. I forced her hips to roll against mine, a quiet moan leaving my lips as she licked my neck before she sat up, resting her hands on my chest and closing her eyes as she rubbed herself against me. Seeing her like that, it was a sin, and she was all mine. At least that night. Maybe she'd be mine always if I asked her but now was not the time.

\- "Ride me." -I moved my hands to her wrists- "Come on."

\- "Eager much?"

\- "You're the one dripping wet all over me."

She rolled her eyes, moving down on me, kissing my chest and my throat, her hand moving down my abdomen, wrapping her fingers around my dick and pumping me a couple of times before she sat up again. She moved up on her knees, rubbing my tip over her entrance, unable not to take a mental picture of her like that; she pushed me inside her, her hand letting go and resting over my chest as she slowly sat on me. I moaned as she took me in completely, closing my eyes and fisting my hands on the sheets, feeling her warm and tight around me. She moved her hips over mines, teasingly, watching my reaction; I was more than happy to let go, allowing her to see me at my most vulnerable, grunting in pleasure as she moved her hips up, starting to ride me.

\- "Fuck!"

I rested on my elbows, looking at her, allowing her to run her nails down my skin, watching my dick disappear inside her. This felt so fucking good. She moved her hands to her body, one to her boobs and one to her clit, playing with herself, putting on a hot show for me but I knew I could help her with that, making her stop for a second so that I could sit up, her hands resting on my shoulders as she looked down at me.

\- "Keep going." -I bit her lower lip, squeezing her ass as she whined- "Work for me."

She chuckled against my lips, starting to ride me again but, this time, her hands curled on my hair as I kissed her chest, bitting her soft skin, spanking her ass and moving one of my hands in between us to make sure her aching clit was satisfied too. She let her head fall back as I took her nipple in my mouth, whining as she moved faster.

\- "This feels so fucking good."

She rested her head on my shoulder, her hot breath on my skin, her nipples rubbing against my chest, the heated atmosphere that surrounded us and the dirty sounds coming from my dick sliding in and out of her wet pussy... I was so fucking close.

\- "Y/N, I'm going to cum."

\- "Me too."

Her nails dug deep on my shoulders as I rested back slightly on my arms, forcing my hips up against her as much as I could, watching her erratic movements, my name dropping from her lips as she moaned, trembling as she came, sent me over the edge, forcing my hips up one last time and cumming inside her. I never had felt so satisfied in my life.

**\----------------------------**

Y/N had disappeared two weeks ago and I hadn't heard a single thing from her since. I had left her the morning after we slept together asleep in my bed, marveling at how peaceful she looked, tucking her in and kissing her lightly, writing her a note, telling her I'd be back soon but, once I came back, she wasn't there anymore. I looked around the whole ship, anxiety building in my chest at the thought of something having gone wrong, of someone having taken her somewhere else, feeling my heart breaking into smaller pieces the longer I went without seeing her. It was a restless day until I caught a conversation between Lincoln and Octavia, the latter saying that Y/N should have managed to make it halfway to Polis by then. I wished they had told me they had freed her but I understood why they didn't even if I didn't exactly know how they pulled it off. I just hoped she was alright and had managed to make it back to Polis. I hated that she left right after we had sex. It had felt so good to finally give in into how I felt, to finally allow myself to be honest with myself as much as I didn't tell her that I hoped we'd be going somewhere with our friendship. She had left without saying anything about it so my best guess was it had been a one-time thing for her, probably bored of being trapped in my room.

I had a meeting with Pike and a couple of other guards in his office. I still planned on keeping up my part of the deal and hand Pike to the Commander but now that Y/N was gone, I had no idea if I'd manage to pull it off. I was barely paying attention to what was being said when the walkie on the table turned on, a familiar voice coming through. It was Y/N, she was alright. She was also speaking in Trig, so I made sure to listen carefully to what she was saying as the room was taken over by confusion and fear.

\- "What was that?" -Pike looked at me- "What did she say?"

\- "I don't understand their language, sir." -I lied, Y/N had been teaching me during the time she was stuck in my room- "They are probably trying to figure out what a walkie is."

Y/N must have thrown it and crashed it on the ground because the shrill that took over her voice after that surely made our ears hurt.

\- "See? They don't know how to use it, they destroy it." -I was certainly glad that was what she had opted to do- "It's what they do."

\- "You're probably right." -Pike nodded satisfied; he really knew nothing about them- "We'll resume with our plan this afternoon." -I nodded before he addressed only me again- "Get ready."

\- "We should take a walk around the camp." -I proposed trying to sound as casual as I could- "Our people need to know everything is okay after it was leaked that the Grounders we kept prisoners escaped."

\- "Good point, son."

Pike patted my back. I wasn't doing this for him, I was doing it for Y/N. _"Get him to the Southern corridor and stay away from him, I'm going in. I'm not alone."_ That message was meant for me and only me. That meant she still trusted me to do the right thing and that was what I was doing. To get out to the backside of the camp we had to move through the corridor Y/N had mentioned so I sold him on that, saying we barely walked around that side and our people working there deserved as much attention as the rest. If anything would get Pike to do something was knowing that he'd be getting attention and that was exactly what would happen if he moved somewhere he usually never spent time at.

\- "Don't torture yourself about it." -he spoke as we were getting to the end of the hallway, unable not to look confused at him- "The Grounder, we should have killed her as soon as we landed hands on her."

I had to remind myself to keep calm and not to break his nose so I simply nodded, wondering how the hell was Y/N going to get back inside. As we were about to turn the corner, I heard a loud bang on the wall in front of us, the metal plate falling to the floor revealing Y/N who quickly jumped out followed by a couple of other Grounders; I didn't have time to react and neither did Pike, it had been the perfect ambush. I landed with my face on the floor, my hands being tied to my back and a knife to my neck as I was forced up on my knees.

\- "Breik em au. Nau." - [Free him. Now.] I heard her voice behind me- "Teik em gon Heda." [Take him to the Commander.]

\- "Ba am..." [But he...]

\- "Em don sis ai au." -I watched as they took Pike out through the hole on the wall- "Em laik bana." [He helped me. He's with us.]

The rope around my hands was soon cut and the knife moved from my neck, Y/N standing in front of me, offering me her hand to stand up. She looked so different from the last time I saw her, covered in fur and her black warpaint.

\- "I told you to stay away."

\- "I had to get him here." -I rubbed my wrists- "He wouldn't come alone."

\- "I'm glad you're okay." -she smiled before turning around to leave.

\- "Y/N, wait!" -I grabbed her arm, pulling her back as we were left alone for her people were already leaving- "Are we okay?"

\- "You held your part of the deal." -she nodded- "No harm will come to you or your people, you have my word."

That was not what I meant, I meant us: her and I. Were we friends? Allies? Had it been a mistake to have sex with her? I simply nodded, a small smile on her lips before she disappeared, leaving me standing there alone, wondering if I should've said something.

**\---------------------**

**YOUR POV**

A couple of weeks after we got rid of the Skaikru Chancellor, everything seemed to be going back to normal: the alliance was still standing and the Skaikru people were free to come and go as they pleased, some of them had even started to come to see Polis with their own eyes. Bellamy came too a couple of times but I had managed to avoid him. I felt weird about it. I had really enjoyed our night together, all our time together really, but I knew it had come to an end. He didn't feel anything for me and he never would.

\- "Hey, Y/N." -Lexa walked that night into my room- "I was thinking, what would you think if I invited Clarke to come to Polis? To stay here for a couple of weeks."

\- "I'd say it's about damn time." -I chuckled as she laid on the bed with me- "Now that things are going back to how they used to be, you have a chance at happiness again. I say: take it."

\- "Yeah." -I could hear the smile on her face- "What about you?"

\- "Me?"

I rose up to look at her, but my body didn't react too good about it, feeling my stomach rumbling and a burning sensation on my throat, rushing to the bathroom.

\- "Y/N!" -I heard Lexa running after me- "You okay?"

\- "Yeah." -I cleaned my mouth- "Must be something I ate."

\- "We've been eating together since you came back."

\- "Is that supposed to help?" -I eyed her through the mirror- "And if so, how?"

\- "Your boobs look bigger."

\- "Are you seriously looking at my boobs after I just puked?" -I couldn't help the laughter that took over my words- "Lexa!"

\- "No, Y/N, I mean... are you not following?"

\- "No, I'm not." -I rested back against the sink, watching her hands moving down to her lower stomach, patting herself there- "What is that supposed to mean?" -she rose her eyebrow annoyed at me, crossing my arms over my chest- "I'm not on my period if that's what you're asking, I'm not due until..."

 _Hold on, when did I finish my last period. It was two weeks before they imprisoned me in Arkadia._ The look on Lexa's eyes told me she knew. _Which means... No, this is not happening._ I unconsciously moved my hands to my lower stomach. I was certainly glad I had been avoiding Bellamy now.

\- "It's his, isn't it?" -Lexa took my hands in hers as I nodded, feeling like I was going to start crying- "You've always wanted a baby, right?" -I nodded again- "Are you going to tell him?"

\- "No. It was a one-night thing for him, he won't even want to think about it." -I looked at myself in the mirror- "This baby is just mine."

\- "Are you sure he won't want to know?"

\- "Just because I have feelings for him, doesn't mean he does for me, Lex." -I sighed- "We could also still be wrong, the stress of the last couple of weeks could have something to do with my period being late." -I looked at her- "But, regardless, I'm going to love the baby whenever it comes." -Lexa smiled- "Maybe in nine months you'll be an aunt."

\- "Your baby will be completely safe and taken care of here in the Tower, we'll get the best healers and up the security and..."

\- "Lexa!" -I chuckled- "Can we first relax and wait to see if this is real?"

\- "Fine, fine." -she rose her hands in surrender- "I'm just really excited, I will throw a party."

\- "Me too." -I faced the mirror again, smiling at I moved my hands over my abdomen- "Me too."

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had traveled to Polis three times after Pike died, wanting to see Y/N, going there with the excuse of having business to attend to but I was only going to see her but she was never around. I knew she was avoiding me, Lexa hadn't bothered lying to me when I asked if that was the case. But this time it'd be different, I had to talk to her, I had to tell her I wanted her in my life, as a friend or something else if she wanted. I hoped she would.

\- "Bellamy kom Skaikru." -Lexa received me in the throne room- "I was wondering when you'd show back here again, it's been a long month."

\- "Is Y/N around."

\- "She doesn't want to see you."

\- "Is something wrong?" -I took a step closer to her, unable not to worry- "Is she okay?"

\- "She is." -Lexa stood from her place, making a move to the guars to let them know it was okay- "Come with me."

I walked out of the room after her, the guars leaving us alone as she guided me through the tower, wondering where we were going. She finally stopped in front of a door, opening it and revealing a balcony that overlooked Polis. I had to admit, the view from up there was mesmerizing. But I wasn't here to sightsee.

\- "What are your true intentions with my friend?" -she questioned as she rested her hands on the rock, looking in front of her.

\- "What?"

\- "Answer the question. What do you want from Y/N." -she faced me completely- "Are you here for another night or to stay with her? Do not lie to me, remember who I am."

\- "She told you." -Lexa nodded- "I'm here because I want to know what that means for us. I hoped it'd be more than just a one-time thing." -she crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin- "I considered Y/N a friend; I hoped our relationship would evolve into something else but then... well, everything with Pike happened and we slept together and then she left and now she's avoiding me. Should I take the hint and never come back for her?"

\- "So you mean no harm to her." -I shook my head, almost offended she'd thought I'd hurt Y/N- "No harm either to anyone close to her?"

\- "No."

\- "And you wouldn't force her into something she wouldn't want to do."

\- "Never."

\- "She doesn't want to see you." -I was ready to protest when she rose her hand, making me stay silent- "But there's something you need to know, as much as she's going to hate me for telling you."

**\---------------------------**

I bargained into Y/N's room without bothering to knock; the news were too much and the fact that she'd even think I wouldn't want anything to do with her and our baby hurt me in ways I thought nothing could. I was going to ask her to be my girl without knowing that but now I knew for certain it was the right move if she wanted me. And, even if she didn't, I'd do everything in my hand to help her with the baby, I was not going to be an absent father.

\- "For the Commander, Bellamy!" -Y/N jumped on her place as she saw me- "You scared the shit out of me."

\- "I'm sorry." -I gasped for air, closing the door behind me- "I didn't mean to scare you."

\- "Why the hell are you even here?"

She stood up from her bed; she was wearing a dress, something I'd have never thought Grounders would wear and yet, there she was, looking more beautiful than I already thought she was, walking away from me to her balcony.

\- "I've been meaning to talk to you since you left Arkadia." -I walked after her, standing on the balcony next to her, feeling her eyes on me as I rested my arms over it, looking down- "Can we talk now that I'm here?"

\- "There's nothing to say."

\- "Not even about the night we spent in bed together?"

\- "It was a one-time thing, I know." -she had tensed as she heard my words long enough for me to pick it up, but relaxing immediately as she spoke- "There's nothing between us, it was just sex. We're adults so if you came all the way here to make sure I wasn't falling for you, let me tell you, you've wasted a day of your life."

\- "Coming to see you could never be a waste of time." -I faced her, seeing the surprise in her eyes- "I've been wanting to ask you something for a while now."

\- "I'm listening."

\- "Did you ever consider me a friend?"

\- "Well, yes, right before you took me hostage." -she chuckled softly- "Yes, I do consider you my friend, Bellamy, my ally too."

\- "What if we could be something else?"

\- "What do you mean?"

\- "Y/N, I know you're pregnant."

Her eyes widened and I could have sworn her breath caught in her chest as she moved her hand over it while her other moved to her lower belly. God, I was going to be a father. I wanted to be there for her, even if she didn't feel anything for me.

\- "I came here week after week to tell you that I wanted to, no, that I needed to know if you thought we could be something more than just friends; I was going to ask you the morning after we slept together but you were gone when I went back."

\- "You don't owe me anything, Bellamy." -she stood straight, turning to leave- "And now, I'm going to murder Lexa."

\- "No, wait." -I grabbed her hand before she could move any further- "She told me because she knows why I'm here."

\- "Must be a good reason for her to be spilling out my business to everyone."

\- "But I'm not just 'everyone', am I?" -I smiled, running my thumb over her skin, pulling her to stand closer to me as she didn't resist- "Do you feel anything for me?"

\- "What?"

\- "Or did you sleep with me because you were bored?"

\- "I'm not that type, Skaikru." -she scoffed, moving her eyes to the floor for a moment, my heart beating faster by the second- "What else did she tell you."

\- "That I should confess how I felt and that I'd be surprised by your response." -she tilted her head as she looked at me- "I like you, Y/N, a lot. And I'm slightly offended you thought that, after we solved the issue between our people, I wouldn't want anything to do with you or with our baby. I want to be here for you and the baby once it comes. I want to help you even if we aren't together as a couple, I'll help you raise the kid even if we're just friends."

\- "Hold up one second." -she planted her hand over my mouth, unable not to smile as she eyed me- "Did you just confess you like me?" -I nodded as she didn't let go- "And this is not because you feel guilty?" -I shook my head- "Why in hell didn't you tell me? I spent days alone in your room, we spent hours together; I'm sure you could have found the time."

\- "I was scared of ruining our friendship." -I took her hand in mine- "And I didn't want to make it weird in case you didn't feel the same, for you had to stay there with me. I understand why you hid your feelings too."

\- "Why didn't you tell me when I went back?"

\- "I don't know." -I moved my hand in hers, interlacing our fingers, smiling as she squeezed my hand- "But I should have, it'd have saved me a lot of trips back and forth."

\- "What's that supposed to mean."

\- "It means I want to stay in Polis with you. If you'll take me."

Her eyes widened a bit, a smile taking over her lips a second later, nodding at me. I took her chin in my free hand, making her raise her head, closing my eyes and ghosting my lips over hers, allowing her to pull back if she wanted but, instead, she crashed her lips against mine, her free hand moving to the back of my neck to pull me down closer to her. It was so eager yet innocent at the same time, peeking her lips a couple of times before we actually broke apart.

\- "Are you sure you're up for this?" -she moved her hand to her belly- "There's no pressure for you to..."

\- "I want to raise our baby with you in Polis." -I moved my hand over hers- "I've never been happier than at this moment, Y/N; I'm never happier than when with you."

**Author's Note:**

> **That was a rollercoaster, am I right?**
> 
> **🌿Also, look at me posting twice in a row; so far, so good.🌿**


End file.
